Feel Lucky
by Mighty Crouton
Summary: Integral and Alucard challenge the very roles of predator and prey in their relationship. AxI


EDITING NOTES:  
Heh. Ran through spellcheck. I forgot I had it ^__^;;;  
Corrected a bit of grammatical problems that irked me as I read it. I also did a little more sentence structure re-fixamiting, as well as including/excluding details. Didn't much like the ending, so I cleaned it a little. I also took a few suggestions from those who gave it some constructive criticism(I like that ^__^) and fixed it a little, since those little things kinda annoyed me to. But that's what you get when you write something at 3AM in the morning, finishing it at 4AM and without really proofreading it. z.z I know. I suck. 9_9  
Uhmm, anyways. I extensively did some more author's notes and included a little fanfic FAQ concerning the story become of the overwhelming e-mails I got x_x You should probably re-read the fic again. I really altered it quite a bit. Its more readable, and more enjoyable.  
Anyways, it's fixed now! :D Enjoy. ;) 

**TITLE:** Feel Lucky   
**SONG:** "Lucky You" by The Deftones   
**AUTHOR:** Alyxandria Jolivet   
**RATING:** PG-13   
**CONTENT:** Violence, Adult Situations   
**GENRE:** Action :D   
**SUMMARY:** This was totally inspired by an awesome role-played scene, so credit goes to the other player who reads this and she'll know who this is once she reads this ;) I think this is the first and only fic where it has Integra actually engaging in a physical combat with Alucard that's totally unrelated to sex ;) Well, I'm happy to set the standard! However, if there is another one, please tell me. I'd love to read it. :D Anyways, the summary. 9.9 Between the Mortal and the Immortal, Human and the Beast... just which would truly reign as the conqueror in a combat of skill? Some might take it as AxI others may not. ;) I was inclined towards AxI in a sorta indirect subtle kinda way. Enjoy!!   


**:::::::::: lucky you :::::::::: **

............................

_You've crossed the walls - excelled   
Further along through their hell   
All for my heart, I watch you kill   
You always have, you always will   
Now spread your wings and sail out to me   
-- Deftones, "Lucky You" _

**............................**   
"...Aarrrggghhh..." 

Bam. 

"....arraaaaaaarrrrrrrr......" 

Bam. Bam. Bam. 

The whimpered, helpless voice ceased. The source of that sound silenced, several crosses and bullets adorning the surface of its anemic, rotting flesh. Sticky blood decayed to a deep black more than of a lively red hue seeps, covering the sandpaper skin. The revolting details of this grotesque monster were present, amidst the slight image of a rotting corpse. Limbs haphazardly drawn in various directions, large mouth gaped - a silence screaming from its parted, stiff lips. The long, gnarled fingers of one clawed hand twitch, fingers flexing as they grasped the empty air. 

Bam. 

The bullets continue to flow with a steady, unnatural rhythm. 

Bam. Bam. 

Perhaps a vision more disturbing than the creature's twisted and decayed appearance was the fact that those very bullets continued to rip through that precise, identical area of clumped broken flesh. As another slug buried itself on top of the other, flecks of dead flesh and thick blood sprayed the air above the body, as well as pieces of fractured bone and rotting organs. The thick smell of decay clung to the air like a heavy spice, adding to the sick atmosphere of dread and horror. What a sight to be seen... 

Bam. 

The only witness to this scene gazed from his perch above the hunter's head, eyes twitching behind the reflective lens of orange-tainted shades. Those eyes concealed by the sunglasses flick with every bullet, able to catch the speed of those silver-dipped slugs before they bit into the flesh of the dead, following the zombie's eventual death after this agonizing, torturous routine forced by its undertaker of sorts. This person's power amused the observer to no end, providing the voyeur quite the entertainment for the past three or so hours. Having stalked and watched the actions provided by this single person, fascinated and enamored with every print she left over the rhythm of that day. How he enjoyed watching her, relished the taste of her power, delved into the kiss of her abilities... Even if she was only human. Merely observing her made him ecstatic, knowing her potential, her strength. She who would be his sole equal in power and perhaps greater.. a true challenge. Only.. only if she submitted to immortality would the stakes be fair and to his liking. 

Ah. She would be greater than he... 

If only she would turn.. if only she would accept the challenge... oh, what he would give... and she would continue to challenge him, for eternity ad infinitum... She then would be incapable of controlling him.. of killing him.. and vice versa... He had tested her knowledge, her wits, and her emotions... She held a connection with him, he knew what she was feeling. He tasted her bitter tears, caressed the fires of her temper, delve into the depths of her depression. He knew she was worthy. Worthy of a challenge. He wanted nothing more than to turn her and test her abilities through sheer combat. One day... 

How he longed to taste that day. No other being would compare. Not to her. 

Bam. 

Yet there she was, still human, murdering the lowest form of undead, and using the remains as target practice.. able to hit the same bullet hole... again... and again.. and again... 

Her fragile, clumsy, human body was in the way of her potential, of her strengths. If she continued down this path of honor and upholding her name by refusing his blood, the spark of her talent would dwindle as age would overcome her.. and eventually, although he loathed to admit it, she would die from the disease of her weak, pathetic mortality. Such a waste. 

How it angered him she would not take his offer.... 

Never the less, his presence remained ignored. He continued to watch her, musing after her, listening to her, tasting her pulse on the tip of his tongue as she stood still in the breadth of time. Finally his words came, spilling from his mouth like rich honey, "Having fun yet, Master..?" 

The huntress failed to respond, her attentions focused on the zombie before her. The simple .38 caliber raised as her left eye squinted slightly, maintaining that same target in sight. A gloved finger twitched over the hair trigger twice. 

Bam. Bam. 

Two silver-coated slugs buzzed through the air at alarming speeds before embedding themselves - one before the other- in the precise same spot. The woman kept frighteningly still, imitating the unanimated corpse as she maintained her well aim. Finally, words came masked in a voice that betrayed her femininity, "Bored." 

Alucard laughed, delighted by the sheer truth of her answer. Oh, the woman.. no normal human could compare to her abilities... They would never be of any challenge, not to her. He felt her desire, her want for something greater. He understood this want for a worthy opponent, having not experienced this challenge himself... how both longed for the physical competition of another being so similar to their rank of talent, hot both searched and combed - albeit one more silently than the other - for this challenge lest they grow mad with boredom. So similar.... they were so very... similar.... 

Bam. 

Watching her fire, Alucard grinned from his perch, mind dizzy as he paid close attention to her. The spice of tea and smoke that clung to her hair and clothes like a distant aroma... the tang of her rich, Hellsing blood flowing through her veins, ah how he can still taste it..!! ... the warmth of her smooth, virgin skin untouched by another human being, but so many times scarred by those of the undead... Oh, the power she held, the potential..! 

Those thoughts came none too soon when Integral's other hand with the weapon baring crosses as ammunition whipped around to face him - the chrome nuzzle glinting from the pale light as she casually aimed it, gloved finger caressed the trigger almost.. sensually, yet with that same formal approach too. Dangerous. "How do you feel being the prey?" 

"When I become the prey, Master, you will become hunted. Remember that." Alucard drew down from his post, his feet touching the ground and crunching dust underfoot - eyes never leaving his Master as his words hissed from his throat. "Do you really think I'd stand here like an obedient little puppy and let you kill me...? No. You have to work for that honor, my dear Ms. Hellsing." 

Slowly he stood from the smooth distance placed between them, an arm length away and he could easily take her.. force the honor of No Life King on her. But how unsporting it would be... He longed to give her that privilege, but part of the challenge he so enjoyed was trying to convince her free will to take his blood. He wanted to hear the Daughter of his conqueror submit by word of her lips alone, it would be a memory he would cherish for all eternity. Too sweet a revenge on her descendents he so loathed, while acquiring what he desired most in the same ticket. 

Integral regarded her pet with that eerie, unemotional air - aim maintained as she searched the reflective, orange lenses of Alucard's shades to meet his hidden gaze. "Consider our roles equal for only this moment, a privilege this night alone I wish to grant." 

Integral spun the chambers of her .38, drawing more bullets into the empty railings and loading precious, silver crosses into the other. The woman stepped backwards, no longer regarding Alucard as her servant nor pausing to remember her role as his master, the blue pools of her eyes challenging his as she stared him down and attempted to vey control through sight alone, her words coming then. "Fight me. Challenge the roles of Predator and Prey, the nature of both. If I can wound you - even scratch you - I win. If you can catch me in a vulnerable moment, you win." 

The vampire's smile suddenly widened to grand proportions, body twitched and flexed in a sharp turn of eagerness. "Catch you vulnerable..? Why master, are you granting me permission to drink of you if I so should win..?" Integral was finally opening the doors that were locked for nearly a century. 

"Alucard, Restrictions do apply, especially on your part.. I'll not have you running around playing Hellhound and bats. You will not use your weapons, nor will you physically harm me. You may play hard but maintain your human form, and only your lowest abilities. I am still a mortal," Not easy to truthfully admit that weakness.. Mortality. Integral despised and loathed her flesh-strewn weaknesses as much as she embraced it. It made her fragile. These bitter thoughts concerning her weaknesses as a human flooded his mind... How he enjoyed prodding her, irritating her, reminding her of that very mortality. Ridicule her closer to embracing the role of a No Life King. 

The servant's features merely twisted, excited by this challenge. It may not be the one he has desired for all his years of living, but never the less provided a taste of it that was something he longed for yet never had. Alucard pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger as he regarded his master with a fresh air, body taut with growing excitement. "Master, if I should win, you will drink of me?" 

"That was the imply, yes. My prize will merely be the challenge itself. Pride, dignity, and honor at stake.. it simply feeds that fire," Integral stated with ease, lashes framed the almonds of her azure eyes as she scrutinized her weapon for any defect, preparing for the battle that lay await. 

Alucard's grin widened, the ivory sickles separating him from mankind glinting in the little light provided. "You've been planning this..." 

"For four years." 

Rolls of amused chuckles were the reply to those words. Integral gritted her teeth and raised both firearms while taking a fast tread backwards, eyes firmly located on the target. In response to the laughter, she spoke in a low tone. "Move." 

No weapons. No transformation. No familiars. No teleportation. No harming. He had to avoid being hit lest he lost, and he had to take his master when she was vulnerable. This was indeed a great challenge, and just the taste he has waited for all these years... Alucard sprinted forward, gaining ground as he drew toward her with inhuman speed and acceleration on his side. The first three bullets whizzed past his ear, taking with them several strands of the unattached, inky substance that was his hair. Still, he came frightfully closer, never slowing, never pausing. His goals too important. 

Sir Hellsing bowed her head gently, spills of antique blonde framing her face and casting a shadow over her smooth complexion before those eyes raised and sharpened now that Alucard moved. There seemed to be something different at the way she looked at him. Rather than expressing the reluctant trust, frigid ease, and - perhaps - superiority complex she held over the 'pet', it has shifted to deliberate confidence, blank emotion, and challenge. A very rare sight, but she played the roles as they are - equal, no longer Master and Servant for this time alone. As those bullets refused to meet their mark, her other hand extended forward, both fingers twitched over the hair triggers of her weapons -which sent a line of bullets and crosses either direction of Alucard to prevent his escape before she, too, covered the ground. Feet spiraled across the cobblestone as she ran off to her side, weapons maintained precise, quick aims as she shot around and toward him. 

Alucard expected no less, features wild as she tried to block off his escapes and veyed for a more aggressive approach. The style of combat was very... Hellsing. He drew his body close to the ground, arching his leg muscles that sent him in the air - away from the parade of bullets and crosses. Long dead cords and sinew of flesh tighten and release that bound energy. Alucard would not be shot so easily.. despite restrictions, it would take a hell lot more. He landed behind his master from the leap, and forward from where he was, he started to sprint in her general direction. A slight grin betrayed the excitement and adrenaline pumping through his dead veins. 

Let the bastard have his fun. 

It was a rare opportunity to let the pet fall into full combat with the descendent of the man who captured and tamed him. Besides, who's to say Integral wasn't enjoying herself? Alucard believed she needed the challenge, one of which she knew wouldn't end in her death yet proved to test her physical reactions. As Alucard spiraled toward her once more, a smile split Integral's lips as she prepared to use a tactic she learned from the five hundred year old servant. He knew, although Integral was unpredictable, he could read faint traces of her thoughts as he could taste her pulse. Alucard knew she wanted to see if he would expect this learned combat tactic coming from his good master. Surprise him. 

Sir Hellsing turned around so her side faced him, and spread her arms as if to shoot at this straight angle. However, Integral quickly drew her limbs from the inside sleeves of her coat, pulled them out and aimed swift shots at another direction - particularly his head and chest. Empty sleeves still dangled in the air, it gave the faint illusion and distraction that she was aiming at four different places, and at the time it was difficult to see just where she was aiming - thus improved her chances of hitting Alucard lest he made the wrong judgment and jump in the bullet's travel path. 

But this is all but a few moments. 

Clever girl... 

A soft whistle came from Alucard's lips, the vampire expressed his approval of Integral's tactics. However, it appeared she had yet to hit him, crosses and slugs singed the air yet not a hint that a single one buried itself in Alucard. The servant continued to charge her, his evolved speeds allowed him to gain ground. 

Integral's features betrayed her disappointment of the situation, firmed and icened, expressed nothing.. She quickly fell into a low crouch, which threw her khaki duster in the air. Hands occupied with firearms, Sir Hellsing caught the coat's lapel between her teeth. Coat held in her mouth, weapons still blazed, the Hellsing Daughter leapt backward, feet lightly touched the vertical wall behind her. She released the large coat from her bite and used her arm to throw it towards Alucard who was an arm's length distance away from her. The duster spread - which concealed Integral for all of but two seconds as she used the momentum and strength of her legs to throw herself from the wall mid-air and come to Alucard's side - all the while crosses and bullets spiraled in various directions around him at such a close proximity. And that damned coat, once more used as diversion, continued to fall in his direction. Gravity and momentum threw Integral from the powerful bounce off the wall and onto the ground where she rolled on her shoulder. Integral took a few seconds to long to face him... 

She was vulnerable. 

Alucard was already on top of her, his clammy lips pressed to the warm flesh of Integral's neck, a sensuous tongue lightly flickered out to taste the sweet skin and the pulse that laid beneath it. 

Integral wasn't even done yet. Although she lacked the speed, talent, and supernatural prowess Alucard may have, she still had the spirits and emotional strengths.. not too mention bull-headed stubbornness of her German-descent ancestors. While Alucard paused to taste her pulse, both hands moved simultaneously to meet the exposed flesh of his neck and jaw at this close proximity. Both triggers pulled in rushed fever as the metallic mouths of both guns kissed his cold body. 

Click. Click. 

What came was merely hallowed response of both emptied guns. 

Integral's pet chuckled, lips moved over her flesh causing Integral to shudder as goose bumps spread over the expanse of her chilled body. His fangs gently caressed her vein as he toyed with her, cold frame pressed hers deeply into the rough ground below. Alucard enjoyed this close proximity, purring like an overgrown cat as he ran the cool flesh of his cheek over hers. He pressed his nose to the nape of her neck, the strong spice of tea intermixed with tobacco and human flesh dizzying his sensations with want. 

"Do it quick," Integral hissed, teeth gritted as she accepted the fate of her defeat. He earned this. 

Alucard paused then, raising his mouth to her ear as his words came, hushed and whispered. Lips softly overlapping the lobe of one ear, tempted to suckle it as he spoke. "You would be... an unimposing power... They would tremble beneath you, quiver in fear just by your sight alone.." 

"Get it over with." 

"...Your power would be beyond comprehension.. beyond any that was.. is... and will be.. You do not understand the restrictions.. the leash that holds you back, this flesh-strewn cage that holds you.. You do not know..." 

"Alucard. Reap the prize you have won and get this over with." 

The vampire closed his eyes and visibly trembled, his mind blinded by pure ecstasy and thought. One hand shot up, the large fingers locked around Integral's small wrists, pinning her arms above her head. Alucard took several moments to just gaze down at her with that predatorial glint passing through his eyes concealed behind the orange coating of his sunglasses. So fragile.. so weak... so human... he could do anything wanted to at this moment. Violate her, abuse her, take advantage of her.. he was free to do it all now.... She was so WEAK!!! 

Integral merely challenged his amused gaze, glaring at him from the close proximity and burying knives into his eyes. Still unafraid. Still such a strong, such a determined spirit... that same little girl.. 

Alucard paused, nose brushed to hers and lips a vague distance - watching her nostrils twist in disgust as it caught the scent of blood that coated his mouth. He continued this stare down, veying for challenge in the most childish of ways as he read her emotions, her feelings, and her thoughts to this situation.. Finally, the Hellsing Pet dipped his head down to brush his tongue over Integral's collarbone and proceed to run it over the arch of her neck. Rather than slice her flesh with his fang, he used his manipulation of shadows to form a solid, sharp object.. and just very gently pressed it into her neck - as to not infect her with vampirism, but merely to create a wound. The cut was small, yet Alucard pressed his lips to the cut and gently suckled - mind and taste baptized by this rich blood. 

Integral appeared confused by these actions, and her reply came. "Alucard. You won. Take your prize." 

Her servant smiled, the feeling of his cool lips curved against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. Alucard flicked his tongue out once more, claiming one last taste of her body before his figure was immersed by the shadows that dwelled around him. He disappeared. 

Integral could do little but stare, confused.... however a frown spread over her baffled features. Alucard knew she felt that she was being mocked and pitied. Alucard knew that she thought it was a fate worse than the taint of vampirism. 

The pet merely gazed at her from his place in the shadows now that he was no longer in view... eyes twitched as they watched her, mind and tongue relished her taste.. 

Oh... She was a true No Life King.... 

How she could be greater than he! 

Pools of unnatural red fell to his side, following the trace of his cold flesh until it paused, meeting his side. Those crimson eyes swam around the single, silver bullet that dug into his flesh during the fight - bitten deeply into his hip and causing the pale flesh to grow black with rot. 

A fight with a human, impairing his abilities yet still he had the covered advantage.. A fight with a human that only required she wound him once in order to win.. a human with no powers beyond what were extended to her as a human.. 

..And Integral had not a clue she won merely moments into the forty-second battle. 

_- Fin_

******************************************************   
AUTHOR'S NOTES(EDITTED!):** Just a few things that bothered me really. The Character Switch of POV for example. Fixed that to the best of my ability, made it sound like Alucard read her thoughts and used it to his advantage(Also sort of gave the story more depth too). I also added a little more dialogue, and more passages to when Alucard had Integral pinned. I thought it needed more sexual tension. 

I loved this line. :D 

"Do you really think I'd stand here like an obedient little puppy and let you kill me...? No. You have to work for that honor, my dear Ms. Hellsing." - Alucard 

That was just added. It gave it more of a tense vibe. I didn't come up with that line, however. The line itself came from mah awesome RP partner who was one of main inspirations for this story. 

Anyways, I think you will like it more if you reread it. Any of who who have constructive criticism, please bugger me. It'll be great. :D I was also overwhelmed by e-mails a day after I showed this fic, which shocked me. I really did not put that much effort into this. :P I was pulling an allnighter for school work, got bored, and just started writing. The fic itself took only an hour, editting thirty minutes. I didn't even proof read first chance I got. 

I'm undeserving to be a Hellsing Fanfic Person! I haven't even seen the show... or read the manga.. I just sorta followed it cuz it looked coo' :D~~ 

Anyways, I did a little FAQ on this fic because I got overloaded(twenty e-mails.. no kidding. x_x) with questions on it. Scroll down to see. 

I was extremely inspired to write this after doing an RP scene with a friend who does Alucard. Several of the scene suggestions were in it, however I altered the ending as well as several other major notes in order to carry on the tone of a fanfiction rather than a logged role play scene. Only the very basic idea of those two fighting, as well as a few techniques portrayed by Integral did I take from the RP. So its like... 90% mine, 10% RP. 

For all of you losers who think Integral would be below Alucard's powers and become a weak willed baby who would follow him around like a loving puppy if he made her a vampire. :P~~~ NAAAAH! Yeah right. Dude. If she can do all she does as a _human_, I'd imagine her powers to be intensified by extroardinary amounts if she became a No Life King. 

Alucard desires that power. Wants Integral to shed her mortality. Wants to see this promise, this idea, this taste of what could come from her. Because, lord knows, it would be extroardinary. 

Alucard has been wanting a challenge, or at least be defeated or put into a draw. Anderson is one thing, but Anderson merely challenges Alucard at a physical standpoint - not at all mentally. I personally think Alucard is looking for someone to play battle-of-control with as far as wits, instinct, intelligence, _**AND**_ physical fight come. 

Integra would be that perfect person. She sure as hell as the wits, instinct, and intelligent down. She just needs to shed her mortality and become powerful at a physical perspective - she has that potential, she /would/ become powerful.. Alucard yearns for that. 

A human's idea of love is candy, cake, chocolate, and flowers. 

Alucard's idea of love is challenge. The boi would undoubtedly worship Integral if she became a No Life King. 

'Feel Lucky' is the song I chose for it, and it has the entire vibe of the story on it. Integral sure as hell is lucky she won, isn't she? The song sort of reflected their relationship in my mind's eye. 

Hope you enjoyed the fic! 

R&R makes baby jesus happy ^__^ 

**F.A.Q.**   
**What was the combat's guidelines again?:** Alucard had to maintain his human shape and could not do anything supernaturally spectacular(Change into bats, teleport, etc.). He could not harm her. He could not use weapons. Alucard had to grab Integral when she was vulnerable, which is damned hard to do since Integral is never vulnerable around vampires - especially Alucard. Integral, however, could do whatever she wanted - provided she hit Alucard just once with her bullets. The bastard can dodge like a mad mofo, so that in itself is extremely challenging, especially for a human who has limited depth perception and senses. 

**What were the prizes?:** Alucard could mix blood with Integral if he should win. However, if Integral won, her pride would boost knowing she could best her pet(And let me tell you, that is one hell of a pride boost for a human to win a challenge with a five hundred year old vampire thought to be the best of the breed.) Both stakes were incredibly high and even for both(Alucard would be damn insulted if he was bested by a human, even if it was Integral.). 

**I don't get the ending.. who won?:** Integral. :D She hit him just like seconds into the fight, Alucard chose to hide this. Hey, she never set a guideline that said 'And when I shoot you, we immediately stop'. He took advantage of the situation. It would be the only time he could. 

**Why didn't Alucard drink her blood?:** He might be a bastard, but he's still fair. Integral won. It would be entirely unsporting if he took her blood when he so obviously lost. However, if Alucard did win, he would not have hesitated. Sorry, folks. :D I know a lot of you think Alucard as someone who loves Integral as a human, but I still see him as a bastard vampire who just wants to kick her off her high throne. 

**What are the lyrics to Deftone's 'Lucky You'?:** Here -   
_They'll come soon   
I keep waiting...and I wait...   
Won't somebody...save me...   
And if you're feeling lucky...come and take me home   
And if you feel loved   
If you feel lucky, if you feel loved x2   
You've crossed the walls - excelled   
Further along through their hell   
All for my heart, I watch you kill   
You always have, you always will   
Now spread your wings and sail out to me..x2   
So if you're feeling lucky...come and take me home   
Come and take me home..x4   
Yeah if you feel love...   
(If you feel lucky, if you feel loved) x6   
Crossed the walls - excelled   
Further along through their hell   
For my heart   
I watch you kill   
You always have   
You always will   
You always have and always will   
You always have   
You always will   
Spread your wings and sail out to me..._

**Why 'Lucky You'/'Feel Lucky'?:** The song is creepy. 9.9 Besides. This fic is about Luck. Especially on Integral's part. She's damned lucky she won. Heh. ^__^ 

**What are you planning to write in the future?:** I actually have plans to write a fanfic called 'Not another Hellsing Fic' where I illustrate ten short stories of /HOW/ not to write a Hellsing Fic. :) I write it so seriously that you guys might end up gagging on your spoons. First story, Integral has Alucard's baby. Second, She becomes a vampire. Third, Alucard cries over his lost love Mina Harker. Fourth, Anderson reveals he has hidden feelings for Alucard. Etc. etc. I plan to have Rip Van Winkle narrate from her place in heaven.. or hell.. or purgatory. xD "Lieber Gott!!! NO FANFIC FOR YOU!!!" Of course, I also have to finish Field of Innocence. Mew. 

**Questions/Comments/etc?:** E-mail me or comment here. z.z I usually answer, when I'm not dead tired. Hope you enjoyed the fic and that these answered your questions :D 


End file.
